


Alafaye's Birthday Bash Round Robin 2017

by alafaye, Emrys MK (mk_malfoy), golden (Pelydryn), kitty_collab (kitty_fic), little_dhampir, MoonChat (Moonflower999), Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Gwaine loves Apples, M/M, Magic, Magical Bondage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Romance, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/golden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_collab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/MoonChat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: A road trip for Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine turns into a romantic getaway and so much more.





	Alafaye's Birthday Bash Round Robin 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



> Wishing the happiest of happy birthdays to Alafaye!

Merlin hated this. He was pretty sure they were lost but Arthur kept on riding in what he seemed to think was the right way. Gwaine wasn't any help either, too busy talking to actually look where they were going. Finally after hours in the unknown forrest Merlin could see the trees getting smaller and further apart, leading towards what seemed to be a valley and a single building at the end of the road. "Oh I know that Tavern," Gwaine said delightedly, because of course Gwaine did. 

By unspoken agreement they headed straight to the small building. A deer popped its head out from behind a tree. Arthur noticed and his horse took a few steps that way. Merlin seized the opportunity to bolt for the tavern, his horse charging as fast as possible. At last he would win a race. Merlin grinned to himself as he reached the door the the building first. Behind him, he could hear Gwaine teasing Arthur for trying to go after the deer, which had shot off the instant it had noticed the party of three. 

"Ha!" Merlin cried. 

Arthur scoffed. "I suppose everyone wins once in a while." 

Gwaine laughed. "I think this once-in-a-while win deserves some ale, right? Let's go in." 

Merlin looked up at the gathering clouds. "Especially before the weather gets too bad." 

Merlin glanced around, wondering if Gwaine would pick a fight with anyone; going out anywhere with him was always an adventure.

“Merlin,” Gwaine said as he slapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t look at me that way. I told you last time we had a night out that I would behave, didn’t I? And, I did, so stop acting like such a princess. That’s Arthur’s job.” 

Merlin shook his head in exasperation. Gwaine would behave the day that pigs actually flew. Of course, if you listened to Gwaine, he had already seen pigs flying, but you know how Gwaine is with his stories.... Though now that Merlin thought about it, he had seen something vaguely pig like flying through the woods that one time... But that might have just been because of the mushrooms Gwaine had introduced him to... 

Heading inside, Gwaine was shouting for the bar staff even before the door had closed behind them. 

Arthur sighed even as Merlin shook his head. "He's going to get into trouble, isn't he?" Arthur asked.

Merlin grinned tightly. "i'm sure of it." 

Arthur nodded. "Let's go in then and get him into a corner where he won't make too much trouble." 

Merlin could think of worse ways to spend the evening. He had been planning on brewing potions with Gaius, so the last minute invite to go with Gwaine and Arthur on their patrol and then join them for drinks and more after had been welcome. “Come on, loverboy, let’s go find a secluded corner. I don’t plan on sharing either of you with anyone else tonight.” Merlin was directing his comments to Gwaine, but he was talking to Arthur as well. 

Gwaine caught Arthur's eye behind Merlin's back, and they each grabbed one of Merlin's elbows and carried him back to a conveniently booth set in a dark corner. Merlin spluttered, trying to get them to stop 'man handling' him, but they wouldn't listen. As Gwaine sorted out keeping them in steady supply of drinks, Arthur pushed Merlin into the center of the table and squeezed in next to him. Merlin huffed and scooted over, but Gwaine pushed in next to him, leaving Merlin between his two lovers.

“This was a good idea we had, Princess,” Gwaine said as he reached over and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Arthur’s ear. “Merlin needed rescuing and we were just the ones to do it. I think we are better company than Gaius.” To punctuate his statement he blew in Merlin’s ear and was rewarded with that familiar shy, pink face blushing like a young boy who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Gwaine grinned. “You are a gem, Merlin. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Merlin shivered as Gwaine ran a finger down his spine while leaning in to kiss the back of his neck. Arthur sat back and watched speculatively. He looked right into Merlin's eyes, and held the stare while allowing all his most lascivious thoughts free run. Merlin gulped. Gwaine purred, slid close to Merlin's back, and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Arthur took his time, but then moved closer too--finally running his nose lightly along Merlin's and then going in for a kiss--a kiss that Merlin was more than ready for. 

Merlin leaned into the kiss and arched his back into Gwaine's caress. He felt Gwaine lean in closer, sliding his free hand around Merlin's waist to land on Arthur's thigh. Gwaine rubbed the inside of Arthur's thigh, causing a shiver to run through Arthur's body. 

The warmth of desire sparked between then three, but before they could get any further the clatter of three large mugs being thumped onto the table, had them startling, as the barmaid delivered their drinks.

She propped her hand on her hip, tucking her tray under her other arm. "If you boys want to do any of that, you'll have to rent a room." 

Outside, thunder cracked and the promised rain started falling in a heavy downpour. Gwaine grinned mischieviously. "It doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere any time soon anyway. I'm sure you have a room for us?" 

Ten minutes later, Gwaine opened the door and shoved both Merlin and Arthur inside. He started to close the door, trying to block the view of the barmaid who had followed them upstairs and seemed a bit too curious for her own good. He smirked and looked at her as he was shutting the door. “The two of you on the bed. Now.” 

Merlin pouted. "How come Gwaine gets to always be in charge? I'm the all-powerful sorcerer... Actually, that gives me an idea." There was a sudden flash of gold, and Arthur and Gwaine found themselves side by side, naked on the bed. Merlin grinned like a lunatic. "What a great day! First I win a race, and now here is my prize!" 

"Ooh, Merlin's getting cheeky," Gwaine grinned.

"You know you love it," Arthur said.

"Damn right I do," Gwaine agreed.

Merlin took advantage of their distraction to strip and crawl up onto the bed between them.

Arthur leaned back against the pillow. "You know," he said, sounding rather put out, "since I'm the king, you two should really be taking care of me."

Merlin rolled his eyes, not in the least bit surprised at Arthur's comment, deciding just this once to indulge the prat, by pressing a soppy kiss to his exposed throat. Satisfied to see the blush that bloomed up under his lips. "Happy now?" He teased. 

Gwaine pouted. "I'm feeling rather left out." While he was talking, he ran his hand up Merlin's side, almost tickling. 

Arthur huffed and pushed at Gwaine's shoulder. "You'll get your turn." 

Gwaine and Merlin shared a smile and the two of them pounced on Arthur. Merlin was feeling a little bit, err, well, cocky, by that point, and his magic was in fine form. It held Arthur still upon the bed. Gwaine was free to rub at Arthur's exposed chest, tweaking the nipples and biting at the skin. Merlin licked his way down those rock hard abs to the root of Arthur's cock. He took a deep breath, then slid his lips up the length and took him in completely. 

Arthur gasped and tried to thrust in, but Merlin slapped him on the thigh then pulled right off. "Don't be naughty... You really don't want to see what I can do..." 

When Arthur thrust forward again, Merlin let his magic loose, pinning Arthur's hips to the bed with shining golden threads.

Gwaine laughed. "Yeah, why don't you try that again and see where it gets you." He moved behind Merlin, rubbing his hands over Merlin's bare arse, kissing a path down his spine as Merlin's mouth and hand worked in tandem on Arthur's cock.

Athur's eyes darkened, watching Merlin and Gwaine. He tensed his stomach muscles, straining at the threads of magic holding his hips down. Merlin's eyes flashed gold again and this time his magic was like finger tips dancing and teasing across Arthur's skin. Arthur moaned, head falling back. Gwaine hummed appreciatively and licked Merlin's hole, no longer feeling playful. Merlin groaned around Arthur's cock, causing the bed to creak when Arthur jerked. Gwaine grinned sinfully. 

Gwaine whispered in Merlin's ear, "you ready love?" Merlin nodded. His eyes flashed golden. Gwaine thrust his tongue into Merlin's hole as far as it would go. "Gods, you're amazing, Merlin. You taste like apples!" 

Merlin laughed. "My magic knows just what you like!" 

Merlin wiggled his hips, pushing back as Gwaine slid a finger into his hole alongside his tongue opening him up wider. His mouth went slack around Arthur's cock and Arthur tugged gently on his hair in reprimand.

"Merlin, please," Arthur whined. "Don't tease."

In response Merlin tightened the hold of his magic across Arthur's hips, the gold warming as it pressed against skin. Gwaine hummed, he loved it whenever Merlin used his magic to show dominance, but loving it even more when he could turn the warlock into a well pleasured mess, even despite the power he held. 

Merlin lifted his head off Arthur's cock. "Gwaine, please. Fuck me!" 

Gwaine grinned and sat up. He started to look around for something to use so he wouldn't hurt Merlin, but his hand was suddenly filled with oil. 

Arthur chuckled. "Better get started." 

Gwaine slapped Arthur's foot and spread the oil on his cock. He put a hand on Merlin's hip and with his other lined up his cock with Merlin's hole. He pushed in, trying to remember to breath, but Merlin was always so tight. 

Arthur let out a breath of his own when Gwaine was finally fully inside. "That never gets old." 

Merlin made a noise that could've been a moan or a purr, but pushed back against Gwaine, stopping any further thoughts on the noise. Arthur's hand tightened in Merlin's hair, holding him still. He shared a look of promise with Gwaine and when Gwaine pushed forward, Arthur guided Merlin onto his cock. Merlin made another noise, like a gasp, around Arthur's cock. 

Gwaine chuckled breathlessly. "Shall we give him what he deserves, Arthur? For being a good boy?" 

Arthur closed his eyes, head falling back. "Fucking...Yes! Do it." 

Gwaine tightened his grip on Merlin's hip and with each thrust of his hips, Merlin's mouth moved on Arthur's cock. Being so thoroughly fucked wreaked havoc on Merlin's concentration and his magic began to slip, loosing his hold on Arthur. Taking advantage of the freedom to move again, he gently pushed Merlin off and clambered to his knees before guiding Merlin's mouth back down his length again. With Gwaine's help, they found a rythym, moving Merlin between them, filling him at both ends.

Gwaine and Arthur knew the moment that Merlin hit his climax, being stimulated from both ends, working to push him to completion first of the three of them. Merlin's normally blue eyes were filled with a sudden gold, his magic slipping fully from his control, as he clutched back around Gwaine. 

"Shit," Arthur swore, back arching as climaxed in Merlin's mouth. 

Gwaine bit his lip, watching them, reaching his own orgasm. Trying to get his breath back, Arthur nonetheless pulled his lovers up the bed so they could all lay down together. 

"Arthur, should we tell him now?" asked Gwaine. 

Arthur nodded and pulled himself up to a seated position, leaning against the headboard and pulling the other two close, one in each arm. He kissed the top of Gwaine's head, and wondered at the exquisite and sophisticated scent of his whatever it was he used in his hair. Then he turned and kissed Merlin's hair, taking in the fresh wild smells of lavender, thyme and mint. 

"Tell me what?" muttered Merlin, snuggling in close to Arthur and reaching across his chest to hold Gwaine's hand. "Why don't you tell him, Gwaine?"

Gwaine nodded at Arthur, then turned to Merlin. "Well, the Princess here finally got his head out of his arse... Because you know, love, his arse never tastes nearly so good as yours... And decided to legalise magic. And..." 

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, it'll take some time to put it all into effect. And you'll be my Court Sorcerer if you agree. It won't happen overnight of course."

"There's more, too. Go on. Tell him the rest." Gwaine grinned at them both. 

"But there is something that can happen much sooner... if you agree," Arthur's voice went formal like he was speaking in front of the entire court instead of just in bed with his lovers and Merlin couldn't imagine what caused the change in his demeanor.

"Go on," Gwaine encouraged as he reached down to dig a small box out of his pockets. "Just say it already."

"Merlin," Arthur's voice wobbled, but he continued on. "Say you'll marry... me... and Gwaine... say you'll marry _us_? I want this, what we have to last forever."

Merlin's eyes grew wide. He could never have imagined the scene in front of him, so shocked was he that he had, for probably one of the first times in his life, been rendered completely speechless. 

A few second ticked by in silence before Arthur's eyes flickered over to Gwaine, shooting the knight a pointed look. A few more seconds passed without Gwaine getting the message, until Arthur stage whispered, "The ring, Gwaine." 

“Oh, yeah!” Gwaine said, his eyes widening as he began to fumble with the box. Merlin grinned as he did so, his own eyes widening as he saw the ring inside. It was huge! Merlin looked to Arthur, who took the ring and Merlin’s hand, slipping the ring on. “There, it’s perfect.” 

"Perfect," Gwaine agreed.

Merlin dragged them both in close and Arthur and Gwaine both leaned in to place a soft kiss to the corners of Merlin's mouth. They all slid down in the covers again, Gwaine and Arthur wrapped around Merlin from all sides. Outside, it was still raining and thundering, but here they were dry and loved. Merlin couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: If you'd like to contribute, but weren't around at the time of the round robin, feel free to continue the story in the comments or contact us via chat or the comments here, and we will add you as a co-author to continue in another chapter.
> 
> PPS: Merlin Chat on Chatzy is the most lovely group of people ever. Chat is a great place to talk all things Merlin, make new friends, and, if you're writing or 'art-ing', etc. it's a great place to get emotional support, encouragement, feedback, etc. Find out more about it here: https://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/


End file.
